Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a structure of a transmission which may be used for an electric vehicle, or the like.
Description of Related Art
Since an electric vehicle according to the related art typically includes only a simple decelerator, it has a configuration which simply decelerates power generated from a motor and provides it to a driving wheel. However, in order to recently satisfy a wide range of usage demand of the electric vehicle, it is requested to provide more improved power performance.
In order to improve the power performance of the electric vehicle, it has been attempted to mount a transmission capable of providing at least two shift ratio instead of the simple decelerator. For a simple configuration and high power transfer efficiency, synchromesh type shift mechanism which is mainly used for a manual transmission vehicle according to the related art has been considered.
However, since the synchromesh type shift mechanism necessarily involves a torque interruption process in which the power transferred to the driving wheel is interrupted during a process of releasing a previous shift stage and performing a shift to the next shift stage when performing the shift, thereby causing a shift shock.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.